Legacies of a Knucklehead, The Daughters of Naruto Uzumaki!
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: [MHA & One Punch Man X-Over] During his final battle with Sasuke in the VOTE, Naruto Uzumaki died, his body sent through a breach in space. However, his death was not in vain, as he will leave a legacy. Or to be more precise, two. Follow the story of two young girls, who will continue his goal to be the very best. Just not in his world. - Pairing?Undecided


**_Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto, One Punch Man, My Hero Academia, or anything of the sort. Juubi no Shinju wants to let those stupid lawyers to stop harassing him! Also, Juubi no Shinju likes to refer to himself in the third person._**

 ** _Juubi no Shinju_**

 ** _Co-Writer: Chaos-PSD_**

 ** _Beta: Dragon God of Miracles_**

 ** _Now, I can already guess what you're thinking:_**

 ** _"'Daughters of Naruto'? Oh great! Is this a story about children of Naruto and Hinata/Sakura? I bet it is."_**

 ** _Well, you'd be WRONG!...Or are you?_**

 ** _XD Anyway, read the story for yourself! Go on...you know you want to._**

* * *

 **Prologue: The End of Sibling Rivalry**

* * *

 ** _Elemental Nations - Valley of the End_**

When one battle ends, another begins.

The war was over, but the threat wasn't.

The Valley of the End. A sacred monument in Konoha's history. It was here that the founders of the village, the **_First Hokage_** , Hashirama Senju, and the **_Ultimate Uchiha_** , Madara Uchiha, faced off.

This was where an eternal bond of friendship, was severed. Where childhood friends, proudly named brothers, became the worst of enemies.

It was here, where the rumor of the death of Madara started, as well as where the men given the title of _Shinobi Gods_ , nearly died.

The man who commanded the earth, able to raise an entire forest of massive trees by himself.

And the man who commanded flames as hot as the sun and able to dance his way through a sea of enemies like they were nothing.

Two men, whose very steps could shake the planet.

In their honor, gigantic statues were crafted there, facing each other with literal stone cold determination. To forever stand in their place as enemies. And as friends.

 _As brothers._

But while one generation ends, another was to take their place. But this sentence could not speak more true, as two brother face one another in this very valley.

Atop the falls within the ancient valley, two figures that were instrumental in winning the war, now stand face to face. Weak and tired from having just faced a war, a crazed juggernaut madman, then a goddess in all but true title.

The war came with many losses. Many deaths. And many secrets revealed.

Standing on top of the now destroyed statue of Madara, was the Son of the Moon, former golden son of Konoha, the favored son, the prodigy of the now dead Uchiha Clan.

Sasuke Uchiha. In another time, he himself used to go by the name of Madara Uchiha himself. Even more before then, he used to be the forefather of his own clan, eldest son of the Father of Chakra, the legendary **_Sage of Six Paths_** , Hagoromo Otsutsuki, Indra Otsutsuki.

Facing him on the other side of the destroyed valley, standing on top of the rubble where the statue of the First Hokage once stood, was the former pariah of his village, the formerly shunned demon child, formerly infamous prankster, and now favored Hero of Konoha. Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the famous Fourth Hokage.

Naruto Uzumaki. One of the last living descendants of the Uzumaki Clan, the sister clan of the Senju, co-founders of Konoha. In a past life, he himself used to be Hashirama Senju. But in his first life, he used to be the youngest son of the legendary sage, Hagoromo, and younger brother to Indra, Ashura Otsutsuki.

The two brothers of the Father, through one's jealousy, have started eons of war between their clans, the Senju and Uchiha. The strongest of their time, their final battle led to their deaths. But with emotions high, and either as a gift, or punishment by the Heavens above, the brothers were reborn generations later, to renew the cycle of their conflict.

It first began as Ashura Otsutsuki Senju vs. Indra Otsutsuki Uchiha.

Reincarnations later, it became Hashirama Senju vs. Madara Uchiha.

And now it continues once more as Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha.

Brothers not by blood, but by spirit, by souls.

Once bitter rivals, then teammates, friendly rivals, and for a time, friends again.

But the time for these two to face off once more has come. And with tensions in the air…

 _This might be their last. For in the end…_

 _Only one could stand._

 _While the other must fall._

Dark, ocean blue azure glared into stone cold pools of darkness. Their bodies were cold and weak. Their powerful chakra running low. Legs shaking, barely able to keep standing. Their blood dripped down to the stone ground from the injuries received and laid upon.

Yet they would not fall, driven and fueled by determination.

Determination to come out on top.

Above them, the sky cried, rain falling down on them. The ground, broken and torn, laced with holes and craters still smoking from Fire Jutsu and Rasengan impacts, shook as the loud thunder echoed.

All was ignored, however, as the two shinobi stayed their eyes on the other, watching them for any sign of a twitch, or any kind movement. Above them, nine massive spheres of rock and earth floated, each containing the Nine Bijuu, creations and children of the Six Path Sage, imprisoned by Sasuke, a move to hopefully weaken Naruto.

From within the confines of Naruto's mind, the Yin Half of the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama, growled softly, gazing through its new container's eyes.

A single bolt of lightning struck down the ground below, just as the two made their move.

The ground cracked and erupted, as chakra burst out from the two, a shroud of golden energy encasing Naruto's form, wrapping around him, becoming a jacket and pants made of golden energy, his hair seemingly turning into flames same as the clothes, as nine spheres, black as ink, floated behind him in a circle pattern.

Sasuke's clothes and hair ruffled, standing upward from the force, revealing his eyes clearly, the right flashing a red color with a ring around the pupil, with three tomoes surrounding it. The tomoes began spinning around the pupil rapidly, before seemingly merging, changing shape, taking the appearance of a pointed tri-blade shuriken, with a six-pointed star, and black background. His left eye revealed a light violet, nearly grey rippled pattern with six tomoes surrounding the pupil, three circling the first line, and three more on the second.

The ground shook more from the immense, nearly godly chakra crashing down around the two.

Like a rerun of the battle between the Shinobi Gods, the very nature and environment changed in their presence, the storm above growing in pressure, and clouds began spreading in diameter.

Once more, a battle unlike anything seen before, was occuring.

Like usual whenever in a confrontation between the two, Naruto made the first move. In a flash of golden light, he vanished, leaving the ground cracking.

Sasuke stood still, waiting calmly. His eyes rolling around the place. Then, in a blur, he dropped down backwards, back curving, as Naruto appeared over him, fist stretched where his head once rested. Quickly, Sasuke placed a hand on the ground, using it as a hold, as his leg pushed up, heading towards Naruto in a kick.

Seeing this, Naruto blocked the kick with his forearm. However, Sasuke was not done, as with a push, spun his body parallel to the ground, his other leg heading towards Naruto. With his other arm, Naruto blocked it. However, this left him open, as a lighting encased fist heading towards his head.

Or so it would seem, as from his chest, a hand made of the same golden energy came out, catching the hand. Seeing the smug smirk aimed at him, Sasuke growled in anger, before lightning erupted from his from.

Having no choice, Naruto broke away, leaping back and away to avoid being shocked. But with him airborne, Sasuke took the chance, and getting up straight, went through hand signs, finishing on Tiger as he took a deep breath.

 _"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!"_ _(Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Technique!)_

Blowing, a large fireball, shaped like the head of a dragon, headed towards Naruto. Seeing this, another, more larger golden arm came from Naruto's back, moving him, and with fingers stretched out, caught the fireball in its grasp. Clenching, it burst the fireball easily. With his vision cleared, Naruto looked at Sasuke.

Only to see him missing.

Eyes widening slightly, Naruto used his _Negative Emotion Sensing_ skill to locate his rival. Finding him above, he looked up, catching sight of Sasuke coming down on him, a large mass of lightning coating his hand, as the Uchiha held the deadly _Chidori_ , aiming it down at him. Retaliating, Naruto held out his arm, wind gathering around his hand as he formed a _Futon: Rasengan_.

When the two got close, they thrust their respective arms at the other, their attacks colliding. The impact of chakra attacks caused a large force to erupt out, shaking the environment, energy rippling out, before exploding, pushing two away.

Grunting, not willing to stop, Sasuke righted himself. Reaching into his kunai pouch barely hanging on to his waist, he pulled out a kunai, and chucked it hard at Naruto. Once it was close enough, he stared at it, eyes widening, the tomoes around his Rinnegan spinning.

 _"Amenotejikara!" (Heavenly Hand Power!)_

In an instant, Sasuke switched places with the Kunai, appearing within Naruto's range. Eyes widening, still airborne and seeing Sasuke going through hatefully familiar hand signs, Naruto crossed his fingers for his own all time favorite. _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_ In a puff of smoke, a clone appeared beside him, just as Sasuke finished. _"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"_ With the large ball of fire heading towards them, the clone grabbed Naruto by the arm, and threw him away to safety in time, taking the hit.

Flipping through the air before landing on the ground, Naruto glared at Sasuke, as the Uchiha landed, meeting his glare. Naruto held out his hand. Behind him, one of the **_Truth-Seeking Balls_** responded to his mental command, and moved to his hand, where it shrank and stretched out, becoming a pole. Grabbing the pole with both hands, Naruto broke it down the middle, turning it into two. Twirling the two sticks in hand, he smirked at Sasuke, who scoffed, muttering about being a show-off, as he reached into his pouch, taking out another kunai. With his favored weapon, his _Kusanagi_ , being lost during the war, he'd have to improvise. With a surge of _Raiton_ chakra, a blade of lightning came from the knife in a makeshift lightning blade. A trick he learned during his team with Orochimaru.

As one, the two began running at the other. As he ran, Naruto had the three of his TSB shoot at Sasuke to keep him distracted. Jumping and ducking out of the way of the spheres as they tried to hit him, knowing just one touch from them could wipe him from existence, Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto.

Pausing from his charge, Naruto ran through hand signs as he called upon Son Goku's chakra, before slamming his hands on the ground. _"Yoton: Yōgan Kanketsusen!"_ _(Lava Style: Lava Geyser!)_ The ground began to shake violently, nearly making Sasuke lose his footing as he ducked under a TSB, before, from the stone floor, a pillar of molten hot lava gushed out. More erupted, heading in the direction of the Uchiha. Sasuke leaped into the air, evading the lava, as he went through hand signs. Looking at Naruto as the TBS returned to him, his eyes moved to a piece of rock behind the blonde. Using _Amenotejikara_ , he appeared behind him, just as he finished his hand signs.

 ** _'Brat! Behind you!'_** Yelled Yin-Kurama, making Naruto turn around. However, he acted too late.

 _"Enton: Burakkusutorīmu!" (Blaze Style: Black Stream!)_ A wave of black flames shot out towards Naruto, striking him. Sasuke smirked as Naruto's cries of pain echoed, thinking he dealt a deadly blow to his rival.

 _POOF!_

Eyes widening, his expression becoming one of fury, as 'Naruto' was transformed into a now burned log, which became nothing but ashes. He looked around for any sign of gold. _'Where is he?!'_ He demanded, before feeling the ground shake once more. Cursing, he jumped up into the air, just as a large golden energy hand burst out of the ground, nearly grabbing hold of him. Seeing it continue to come for him, he turned his Mangekyo to it. _"Amaterasu!" _Once more, black flames burst out from his eye, striking the hand, the flames eating the energy away..

A flash of yellow in the corner of his eye, Sasuke turned his head, and was met with a fist to his face, launching him away. Grunting from the impact, Sasuke opened his eyes - closed from the hit - only to see the sight of a mass of gold. He was literally surrounded by SPS-Naruto clones, maybe close to a hundred or so, all smirking at him. None more so, than the original Naruto, who with but one word, began the charge.

 _"Ikuze!"_

Crossing his arms, Sasuke tried his best to block the blows, the Narutos moving too fast for his Sharingan to track. Unfortunately, the fists, and sometimes kicks, came from all sides, their impacts shaking his bones.

Hundreds upon hundreds of fists struck his body all over. Each blow sent him up high and higher into the air, grunting each time, before Naruto - the real one, appeared over him, an enlarged fist pulled back.

"Take this!" He shouted, pushing his fist into Sasuke, punching him hard to the ground, crashing through the clones behind him, slightly slowing him down, but not enough, as he crashed into the ground below with an thunderous crash.

Landing as his clones dispelled, panting slightly in rising exhaustion, Naruto looked at the dust cloud, hoping that would be the end, and Sasuke was finally down. Only to be disappointed, as a beam of condensed lightning shot out of the dust, heading towards him. "Fuck!" He cursed, as he dodged to the side, looking at the dispersing dust cloud, only to come eye-to-eye with Sasuke's Rinnegan, tomoes spinning, as a slight wave of something passed through him. He immediately saw the signs of genjutsu. _'Shit! Kurama!'_

 ** _"Damn it, you stupid brat!"_** The dark furred fox growled, sending its chakra through Naruto, dispelling the genjutsu. However, it was too last, as Naruto saw Sasuke in his guard, hand in front of his face.

 _"Shinra Tensei!" (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God!)_

"GAH!" Naruto shouted, as he was struck by a heavy gravitational force, sending him flying back, sailing over the ground, before hitting the stone wall, his body sinking in. He grunted in pain, his SPS form wavering slightly. Opening his eyes, they widened when they saw a large ball of fire heading towards him. "Double Fuck!" Hands on the wall, he pushed himself out and over, flipping till his feet landed on the surface over him, before leaping backwards and up the wall, just as the fireball slammed into where he was in an explosion. Just when he thought he was safe for the moment, his body froze, before it began flying through the air once more, only _towards_ Sasuke instead, the teen's hands stretched out. _'Stupid Rinnegan!'_ He cursed the bullshit doujutsu and it's bullshit abilities!

 ** _"Focus you fool!"_**

With great effort, Naruto moved his hands in front of him, going through handsigns, before taking a deep breath, calling forth Matatabi's chakra. _"Nezumi Kedama!"_ From his mouth, he shot flaming balls of blue fire coated mouse-shaped hairballs. The hairballs heading towards him, Sasuke was forced to cancel his **_Banshō Ten'in_** _(Heavenly Attraction of All Creation)_ , jumping out of the way, giving Naruto the change to summon two chakra arms from his back, claws digging into the ground, stopping his flight as the mouses chased Sasuke.

Sending lightning chakra to the kunai in hand, Sasuke slashed the flaming rodents, destroying them. Glaring at Naruto, who glared back, both knew that they could only continue this for so long.

"Time to end this, Sasuke." Naruto said, his tone serious and heavy, showing he was done playing games.

Sasuke grunted. "Finally, you say something smart." He stated in agreement, allowing a mock at the same time.

Naruto scoffed. "Always the asshole." He muttered. _'You ready, Kurama?'_ He told his (darker) partner. The dark half of Kurama scoffed.

 ** _"You better win, brat. If you die and kill us both, I'm going to eat you."_** The beast warned with a growl. Despite the situation, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

 _'Heh, just like old times.'_ He thought, recalling the times (Yang) Kurama would threaten to eat him. _'Let's do this, dattebayo!'_ immediately, the golden shroud grew in intensity, before bursting out, growing larger as it rose. At the same time, Sasuke was covered in dark violet chakra, before the chakra burst. Respectively, limbs stretched, ribs formed, tails grew, and clothing formed.

Soon, two massive titan-like beings stood in the valley, one a massive golden, nine-tailed bipedal fox with black markings around his body, with Naruto standing inside the head.

With Sasuke, he laid inside a purple jewel-shaped energy case, resting on the forehead of a mask, worn by a giant humanoid being, wearing samurai armor. From its back, large wings rested, folded, ready for use.

From their places, Naruto and Sasuke stared at the other. Around them, the storm grew worse, the wind picking up, and rain fell down hard. Above them, the clouds began circling around them, as if either signalling their battle's position for all to see...or as if symbolizing possible gods watching the events.

Neither knew, cared, or even noticed, their sole focus was on each other. Preparing themselves, for the possible _final_ battle ahead.

 _This eternal struggle and war began with two brothers, and it would end with two brothers._

* * *

Rippled eyes gazed at the horizon, an elderly, old, wrinkled, _tired_ face settling in a deep, saddened frown.

No matter the distance...

No matter the obstacles...

He could easily see the battle currently happening. See it as clear as day.

Just as he had witnessed the battle between Hashirama and Madara.

And just as he had witnessed the battle between his sons, all those centuries ago.

 _He was always watching. And every time, his heart broke._

Even he, who through the power that came from his Rinnegan and great chakra, he who had seen the day his beloved children would be reunited, he who had seen the coming of the Child of Prophecy…

Could _never_ had foreseen the consequences of his actions lead to _this_.

All because he chose his beloved son Ashura as his successor.

 _'Truly, there is no greater danger, than one's emotions.'_ He thought sadly, as he once more watched his sons, spiritual incarnations or not, battle one another to the death.

With all his great power and knowledge...he would gladly give it all up, just for a chance to go back, and fix his mistake.

Closing his eyes, Hagoromo sighed. Just as he had decades ago, he had wished this generation would be the one to end the conflict.

To end this sibling rivalry.

To let his sons rest in peace.

Opening his eyes, Hagoromo frowned, looking up into the dark clouds above. He narrowed his eyes.

 _He could feel it. The winds changing. Something was about to happen. Something even_ he _had not seen coming._

* * *

The planet shook and quaked. The ground tearing and splitting. Lava below gushing out, as oceans moved with insanity, waves crashing hard. Whirlpools formed in the seas, as winds spiraled and gathered, becoming hurricanes.

Once more, the "Battle of Gods" came about.

From the recent events of battles with Madara and Kaguya, one would wonder how the very planet was able to last so long.

The battle between Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha have evolved even further.

With the fusion of two clones, Naruto's **_Kurama Mode_** has become a form similar to a three faced, six armed Asura creature of legend, becoming the **_Ashura Kurama Mode_**.

Using the power of the _Preta Path_ , Sasuke drew and absorbed the chakra of the trapped Tailed Beasts, channeling it into his **_Susanoo_** , giving it a slimmer form as its armour lessened in amount. It's main body made of lightning, gushing out its back in waves, as it formed the **_Indra Susanoo_**.

From Battle of Gods, to Battle of Titans, the planet was on its last strings of stability, struggling to hold itself intact as massive fists struck one another.

Naruto, piloting his _AKM_ moved out of the way as Sasuke slashed at him with his lighting manifested sword consruct. Massive claws digging into the ground, the humanoid kitsune charged at Sasuke on all fours(eights), ducking under the samurai avatar's guard and getting in close. It's front mouth opening, positive and negative chakra began gathering, generating a large sphere.

Seeing this, Sasuke commanded his Susanoo to slash at the fox. However, it was stopped, when the nine tails wrapped around the arms, and the being's waist, trapping it in place, the nearly complete **_Bijuudama_** aimed at Sasuke's position.

"Give it up, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Glaring at him, Sasuke threw his arm at him.

"Shut the fuck up, dobe! _Shinra Tensei!_ " The burst of gravity slamming into Kurama's head, it shot backwards, mouth aimed at the sky above, before it fired. The beam of destruction pierced the clouds above, making a large hole as clouds were pushed back. _"Chidori Nagashi!"_ A large current of electricity coursed through Sasuke's Susanoo, spreading into Naruto's Kurama avatar, making the blond grit his teeth in pain. Distracted, Naruto was opened to a fist slamming into Kurama's face, sending him back, freeing Sasuke.

Continuing the assault, Sasuke charged forward, Susanoo raising its sword up in offense. Shaking off the effect of the chidori's current, Naruto noticed the incoming giant, and immediately had his avatar summon a massive _Futon: Rasengan_ in its hand, before slamming it into the Lightning Sword just as Sasuke brought it down.

Both techniques and creators fighting for power, Naruto and Sasuke pushed on, neither giving up, no matter what. The hold becoming unstable, the collision exploded, making both back up, as the shockwave caused nearby forests to break and shred.

Panting, knowing he had exhausted nearly all of his chakra, and was only running on fumes and determination, Naruto glared at Sasuke, knowing the bastard had to be equally tired, but like him, was too much of a stubborn fool to give up. He gritted his teeth in anger. What was he doing?! His friends were trapped in illusion worlds, unknowing of what was happening, and this idiot was throwing a freaking rebellion! Why won't the idiot listen, and help him break the Genjutsu?!

 ** _"Brat, you only have about 10 percent of chakra left. If you have a plan, now's the time!"_** Yin-Kurama warned him. Naruto cursed at that. He had to stop Sasuke here and now if he had any chance of forcing the teme to help him break the illusion.

Sasuke panted, glaring at Naruto. Why won't the idiot go down?! Why does he keep standing in his way?! Why does he **_always_** stand in his way?! He was trying to make the peace Itachi wanted come true! As long as the old leaders were alive, there can never be true peace! The only way for peace to happen, was for the new generation to take control! But as long as Naruto stood against him, that can never happen! Which was why he had to _kill_ him! Though that was easier said than done, especially with his low chakra. At best, he was capable of one more powerful attack. _'It's over, Naruto.'_ He thought, raising his hand up, catching Naruto's attention from his position.

Naruto watched in confusion, seeing Sasuke move from his Susanoo. _'What's the bastard down now?'_ He wondered, as Yin-Kurama watched with narrow eyes. Both watched cautiously, before seeing something strange happen. Sasuke's Susanoo began waving in form, seemingly unstable, before it began _shrinking_.

 _'Kurama?'_ Naruto asked, as the fox hummed, watching.

The Susanoo's form lost its solid state, becoming pure energy, before the energy _went_ to Sasuke. Seeing this, Kurama's eyes widened.

 ** _"Fuck! He's absorbing his own Susanoo! He's taking the Susanoo's chakra, as well as the chakra taken from the Bijuu, and using it to empower himself!"_** It explained, as Naruto's eyes widened. He watched, frozen, as the violet chakra moved, entering Sasuke's body, the Uchiha grunting, as he felt the massive amounts of chakra enter him. However, instead of using it to fill up his empty reserves, he channeled the chakra up his body, into his arm. With the Susanoo no longer holding him up, Sasuke floated down, before gently landing on a side of a cliff, as the last remnant of Susanoo vanished.

Sensing the chakra movement, Naruto had a feeling he knew what Sasuke was up to, and wasn't backing down. Standing perfectly still, he began to do the same, drawing the chakra of the AKM back into his body, getting Kurama's attention. **_"Brat, what are you doing?"_** It demanded. However, Naruto did not answer, instead focusing on drawing forth as much Nature Energy into his body as he could, red rings appearing under his eyes. He then moved his right arm out, a 1st State Rasengan forming. **_"Brat!"_** Yin-Kurama shouted, figuring out what the blond was up to.

 _'Kurama, I'm sorry. But I'm going to need your help channeling chakra.'_

 ** _"You idiot! Your body can't handle this much chakra! Especially not in the state you're in! You'll die, if you don't blow up first!"_**

 _'...If that's what it takes to stop this, then so be it.'_

 ** _"DO NOT MAKE DECISIONS FOR THE BOTH OF US! I JUST GOT BACK FROM THE SHINIGAMI! I AM NOT GOING BACK!"_**

 _"THIS IS THE ONLY WAY, YOU BAKA FOX! IF WE DON'T STOP SASUKE, EVERYONE WILL BE TRAPPED FOREVER! YOU MAY BE AN ASSHOLE, BUT EVEN **YOU** KNOW LIFE'S NOT WORTH LIVING IF IT'S FAKE!"_

 ** _"..."_**

 _"Kurama...please..."_

Being silent for a while, Naruto finally heard a growl. **_"Fine. Don't know how my other half could stand an idiot like you for so long."_**

Smiling softly, Naruto chuckled. _'If it helps, we only became friends a few days ago. The rest was spent being at each other's throats. Still, thank you, Kurama._

 ** _"If we die, I'm going to tear you apart in the afterlife and make you my slave for eternity."_**

Chuckling, Naruto continued gathering energy, the Rasengan becoming a large _Oodama Rasengan **.** _His Kurama Mode gone, he landed on the opposite side of the cliff, leveled with Sasuke.

Both teens stood still from where they were, focusing all their attention on completing their attacks. Starting with a spark, blue and purple lighting began gathering in Sasuke's hand, before increasing in amount and power, growing in size until Sasuke's form was nearly hidden by lightning bolts crackling all around him, striking and burning the ground. The sound of chirping birds was nearly deafening.

With Naruto, he held a large, golden, carriage-sized ball of wind over his head, large and wide blades of wind spinning rapidly, the screeching sound ringing heard for miles.

With their final, and most powerful techniques ready, Naruto and Sasuke knew there was no going back. It was now or never. While there was a chance of dying if hit by the other's attack, they could not back down. Narrowing their eyes as the other, both tensed. With a leap…

 _They shot at the other. Soaring high through the air, at the other. Their clothes nearly nothing but shreds. Dried blood coating their forms. Opposite arms hanging limply in exhaustion. One surrounded in a fox shaped bubbling red cloak, the other deformed into a dark skinned being with giant hand-like wings sprouting from his back. All sound just vanished from their ears, leaving everything deadly silent._

 _Eyes locked on to the other as they grew closer, they knew for certain._

 _"One shall stand." Naruto thought, pulling his arm back._

 _"One shall fall." Sasuke thought, pulling his arm back._

At once, they shot their attacks forward.

 _"Sage Art: Yang Ashura Oodama RasenShuriken!"_

 _"Raiton: Yin Indra Chidori!"_

* * *

 ** _A Few Minutes Ago_**

"Why does this have to happen?" Sakura asked, frowning as she continued to feel the very ground under her shake, gazing into the direction Kakashi-sensei told her Naruto and Sasuke went.

Beside her, Kakashi sighed, frowning heavily as he too looked at the direction his two precious former students were currently battling it out, giving it their all, one to kill the one standing in his way, the other to stop the one he called brother. "I wish I could tell you, Sakura, but even I don't have an answer. Sasuke and Naruto are two exact opposite of the other, they are night and day, darkness and light, Yin and Yang. It is as if they have no choice _but_ to battle one another."

"But what if they kill each other?!" Sakura shouted at her former teacher. Kakashi was silent. "This isn't right! After years of being apart, we were finally able to reform Team Seven, and this had to happen?! I just…" Growing silent, Sakura looked down, shoulders shaking, as she struggled to hold back tears. "Why can't things go back to how they used to be?" She asked.

Sighing, Kakashi dropped his head. "That's just not how things work, Sakura. No matter how much we want them to."

 ** _BOOOM!_**

Suddenly, there was a _large_ explosion, as the ground began shaking more than it ever had before, cracks forming. Struggling to keep their balance, the two members of the former Team Seven looked up, staring at the direction of the explosion.

They came to the sight of a massive pillar of light shooting up into the sky. The location?

 _The Valley of the End_

"Naruto. Sasuke." Sakura muttered in great worry, as Kakashi's frown deepened.

A ways away, floating above the ground, Hagoromo frowned, looking at the pillar. _'Could this be it? The finale? What will be the outcome? Will the brothers finally stop fighting, or will a new generation be forced to suffer for my foolishness?'_

* * *

 _Within the forest, the brothers Ashura and Indra Otsutsuki stood at the edge of the pond, Indra holding a fishing rod, trying to get a hold of a fish, preferably a large one, as Ashura held a net at the ready. After a moment of waiting, Indra finally felt the rod twitch. "Get the net ready, Ashura!" Ashura nodded, tightening his hold on the net. Indra grunted, fighting with the surprisingly strong fish. "Almost...got it…" Gritting his teeth, Indra pulled with all his might. Unfortunately, the line could no longer hold, and snapped. Staggering back, Indra looked at the cut line, and sighed. "It's gone." Hearing a splash, Indra looked at up, and saw Ashura missing, and the water rippling, making him gasp. "Ashura!" He called to his younger brother in worry._

 _The pond water bubbled a bit, before with an eruption, Ashura appeared, struggling with something. After a few seconds, he stood up, turning to Indra, smiling widely, holding a large fish in his arms. "Nii-san! I got it!"_

 _Blinking, Indra shook his head, smiling proudly at his brother. "Good job, Ashura!" He congratulated, making Ashura's smile grow._

 _Ashura stood beside his father, along with the other members of the Otsutsuki clan, watching as Indra was about to demonstrate his new creation in utilizing chakra._

 _They watched as the eldest Otsutsuki son began moving his hands in strange motions, his fingers entwining and curving around the other, before he held up a hand. The everyone's surprise, a small ball of fire appeared in his hand. Hovering over the skin, no contact whatsoever. Keeping the fire up for a while, Indra then dispelled it._

 _Excited over what just happened, Ashura ran toward his brother, along with the clansmen. "Nii-san! That was incredible!" The short haired brunette exclaimed, waving his arms around widely in excitement. Indra smiled at his hyperactive brother._

 _All the while, Hagoromo watched with a thoughtful expression._

 _Walking out of the house, an adult Ashura wiped his eyes with his sleeve, wiping the tears away. He couldn't stay any more, leaving the maidens to prepare his father's body for proper cremation. A part of him could not believe his father was dead. His father was so strong, probably the strongest in the world, second only by his uncle Hamura, who after his father's death, immediately disappeared. He wondered where he went, but figured like him, the death of his brother was hard to handle._

'Speaking of brothers, wonder where Indra went.' _He thought. After his father named him his successor - which he was still trying to process - Indra seemed to drift away from him, barely seeing him, before vanishing entirely._ 'It's not like I wanted the position in the first place.' _He thought, sighing._

 _He knew for a fact that Indra was angry he became their father's successor's instead of him, but he didn't think it would go this far._

 _Shaking his head, Ashura decided to look for Indra later, and instead went to find his other siblings, the nine creatures his father created, to tell them the awful news of their father's passing, and to comfort them._

 _The earth shook and quaked, smoke rising into the skies, as the sound of metal hitting metal, and piercing flesh, echoed through the landscape. Armies of men and women spread throughout the land, combating the other, swords and knives drawn up high before coming down on their targets._

 _Large balls of fire, drills made of water, and bolts of lightning flew through the air, as the ground came to life and split open, consuming those unfortunate enough to stand along its path._

 _Banners were held high, with two different symbols being portrayed._

 _The Legacies of Ashura Otsutsuki and Indra Otsutsuki._

 _The Senju Clan & the Uchiha Clan._

 _However, as the enemy clansmen battled each other, the true battle was occuring just a fair distance from them, as two colossal beings, made of energy, battled it out with all their might._

 _To the right, was a giant man-like being, made of dark violet energy, it's appearance resembling that of a samurai, protective armor over its clothes, plates over its shoulders, its face was demonic in nature, its eyes an eerie yellow, shining through the darkness within with two spikes jolting out above them, a long tengu nose, a slit across its mouth, a mane of wild hair, and lastly, three gaps on each cheek. From its back, two large, wide wings spread like some demonic angel. Grasped in its left hand was an energy construct katana._

 _To the left, was an energy being, of similar size to the purple being. Constructed out of what looked like golden energy, the being had six arms on its sides, joined from the shoulders. Large black circles decorated it's body at the stomach, and shoulders, with bold lines coming from them, running around the body's surface. On the head, its face concealed, were three-sided half masks, three bold lines running the sides, with bright lights resembling eyes coming from the 'eye holes' with what looked like fox ears coming from the forehead, meeting and fusing with one another. Behind the being, what looked like a cape, made of the same energy, flapped like living flames. Finally, held in each hand, were large, solid black spheres._

 _The two beings were currently in fierce combat with one another, the purple being slashing its energy saber at the golden being, who would dodge and weave out of the way, countering with getting close, and slamming a fist to the enemy, making it stagger back, their steps causing the region to shake._

 _From within the confines of the beings, the former brothers, now mortal enemies, glared at one another._

 _Even after years of forced combat, Ashura could not believe things would come to this. That he would come into a long eternal struggle with his own brother, someone he used to look up to growing up. He wished not to believe Indra would fall into anger and jealousy so much after their father made Ashura his heir to Ninshu, passing onto him his will to continue helping people connect with one another._

 _After their father's passing, Indra had vanished, leaving without any final words between them, only to come back, years later, with a large gathering of followers, demanding a duel for the inheritance of their father's final gift, Six Paths Power._

 _Ashura accepted, wanting to take the opportunity to try and talk some sense into his brother. Unfortunately, that was not to be, as too consumed by darkness, Indra put all his focus into his attacks._

 _Ashura did not want to lose his brother to darkness. He had already lost his other siblings, vanishing into the world, away from human contact to protect themselves. With the passing of their father, also went the protection they had from those who would seek to capture them for their own purposes. Ashura, being the new head of the Otsutsuki Clan, as well as having his own wife and children, could not always make time to look after his siblings, who through the years, have grown exponentially, becoming colossal and mighty beasts._

 _In the end, after a tough battle, Ashura came out the victor of their duel. No longer was he weak in comparison to his brother. He had put all his time into training, growing stronger, with the results showing, as he had actually managed to best his prodigy of a brother. Victorious, Ashura hoped to convince his brother to return home, to let go of his anger, but to no avail, as with slapping his hand away, Indra and his followers left silently. With Ashura unable to move to even stop them._

 _But that was merely the calm before the storm, as the next time Indra and his people returned…_

 _It was with a declaration of war._

 _The energy blade coming down, one of the black spheres stretched and hardened, becoming a long rod, used to block the blade. The giants, one pushing against the other, drew close. Ashura glared at his brother from the heart of his Asura Avatar, as Indra returned the glare from the jewel on Susanoo._

 _"Why, Indra? Why must we go to such lengths?!" Ashura demanded._

 _Indra scoffed. "You know why, Ashura! It's time to show that father made a mistake in picking you as his successor! I'll defeat you, and take the power he granted you!"_

 _Gritting his teeth, Ashura had his Avatar pushed harder. "I never wanted to be father's successor! I was all for you being picked! But then you had to throw a fit when he picked me? I never thought you were so childish!"_

 _"Be quiet!" Indra shouted, freeing a hand, before delivering a punch to Ashura's Avatar, making it stagger back. "I've trained hard to prove my worth to father! I used his teachings, his notes and research to create Ninjutsu! I am the prodigal son, and first born! Yet...even with all that...he picked **you**!" With a roar, Susanoo charged at Ashura, his powerful eyes, the Mangekyo Sharingan, glowing. "Amaterasu!" Black flames shot out from the eyes, heading towards Ashura._

 _But the brother was not so easily to be defeated, as he used one of his Truth Seeking Spheres_ _to move in front of him, flattening and stretching, becoming a protective sheet. The black eternal flames collided with the black sheet, attempting to burn it, to no avail, as the destructive effect of the TSS canceled out the flames' own destructive power._

 _Leaping over the sheet, Ashura soared over and towards Indra. The right side arms gathered, with the center arm forming a large transparent sphere of blue energy, as the other arms circled it. From inside the sphere, smaller spheres formed, made of rapidly spinning energy blades. Numbering in half a dozen, the orbs moved around the containment sphere. Pulling the arms back, Ashura dropped towards Indra. With a shout, Ashura thrusted his arm at his brother, who gazing at him, the Susanoo created a sword on its empty hand, made of black flames. With both swords in hand, wings spreading, Susanoo took to the air, charging at Ashura._

 _With a dual roar, the brothers clashed._

 _The rain fell hard upon the land, the only sound being the thunder and droplets hitting the ground. No longer was the roar of battle in the air. No longer did the sound of metal colliding, or flesh piercing and bodies dropping cry out._

 _Only a still, deadly silence._

 _The field was littered with still bodies and discarded weapons. Many brave men and women have fallen, their souls departing to the afterlife. The survivors, few in number, had long since left to heal their wounds, soon to return, to pick up the bodies of their fallen members for proper burial._

 _However, in the center of the warzone, while mere inches from death, two figures desperately clung to life, neither willing to lose just yet._

 _Gritting his teeth, Indra tried to force his body up from its tired position, face to the ground. However, it was no use. All his power and energy drained out of him._ 'No...I...can't lose...not yet!'

 _Hearing a cough, Indra managed to turn his head, his now dark eyes peering to the side, gazing at the form of his brother, also down and tired, unable to move, his back to the ground. Ashura coughed once, twice, blood shooting from his mouth, before doing the unexpected._

 _He chuckled._

 _A weak, joyless chuckle._

 _"So...this is it, huh? This...is how we die. Not by the hand of an enemy or assassin...but by a brother's hand." He said, loud enough for the words to reach Indra over the rainfall. Closing his eyes, Ashura sighed. "Man, Kanna's gonna kill me when I see her next time for leaving her alone with our kids and grandkids."_

 _Scoffing, Indra ignored the idiotic words his brother was spouting, and continued to try and get up. Seeing this out of the corner of his eye, Ashura shook his head. "And you call me an idiot. You know as well as I do, that this it. We're good as dead in just a few seconds."_

 _Gritting his teeth, Indra glared at Ashura. "Be quiet, baka! I will not give up! I refuse to die! Not until, I destroy you and Ninshu!" He declared._

 _Ashura scoffed, managing to turn his head to face Indra. "You're the baka, baka. Why do you want to die angry? Can't you take this moment to let go of your anger?"_

 _"Never!" Indra shouted, using all his leftover energy, to glare at Ashura. "I will not stop, until I prove to father I am more worthy of his power! That I am stronger than him! I'll do it, by destroying his foolish belief that love and heart will be the way to peace! Only power will put an end to war! Even if I must be reincarnated in the next life, I will not give up!"_

 _Looking at his brother, Ashura gave him a deadly glare of his own. "If that is so, then I will be there to stop you. Everytime! That's a promise!"_

 _Both holding their glare, the brothers felt the last of their energy and life draining._

 _"Then we'll continue our battle, in the next life...Ashura."_

 _"See you there...Indra."_

 _And with that, the sons of the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, died._

 _In the vast field of a forest, a young boy with short brown hair walked. Having finished training with his brothers under their father, the boy took the time to relax by exploring the forest. With the war hanging hard, he knew it was only a matter of time before he and his brothers would be forced to participate._

 _He sighed. With each passing day, his clan loses more and more of its members, and more graves are made. The Clan Wars were taking its toll on everyone, his father appearing older and older with each member lost, his heart hardening to stone, forcing brutal training upon his brothers and him._

 _It was either kill and survive, or die and be put in a hole._

 _That was how things were, in the Shinobi World._

 _Walking through the woods, the boy stopped, ears twitching as the sound of splashing water reached him. Looking in the direction it was coming from, curious on who else would be here, the boy followed it. Soon, he came upon a riverbank, and spotted someone there._

 _It was a boy, around his age, his back turned to him, displaying only a dark blue shirt, and a spiky mane of dark hair. Raising a brow, the boy watched the other pull his arm back, before throwing what was a pebble into the water, skipping once, twice, before sinking, making the boy scoff in obvious disappointment._

 _Unable to help himself, the brunette silently came out of the threes, moving to stand behind the ravenette. Smirking, he spoke up, making the oblivious boy leap into the air in clear surprise. "You know, you'll never reach the other side with that throw." The other boy turned to him, glaring. Ignoring it, continuing to smirk, the brunette continued. "You need to aim higher than that."_

 _"I don't need any help! I'll reach the other side on my own! Who the hell are you anyway?"_

 _Rolling his eyes, clearly not believing his words, the brunette smirked. "Name's Hashirama! And you are?"_

 _Turning his head, the ravenette scoffed, crossing his arms. "Why the hell would I tell you?! Don't you know it's dangerous to tell a stranger your name? What are you, an idiot or something?" He asked, looking at him, only to sweatdrop when he saw Hashirama sitting on the ground, hugging his knees, an air of depression around him._

 _"So mean. I was just being nice. You're as bad of a person as you are bad at skipping rocks."_

 _"Oi!" The boy shouted, a pulsing vein on his forehead. "Don't make me throw **you** across the river!"_

 _"If you could, and given how bad you were seconds ago, I very much doubt it."_

 _"THAT'S IT! COME HERE!"_

 _"Hahahaha!" Laughing for a while, dodging the boy's swipes, Hashirama smirked at the grumbling boy. "Oi! I never got your name."_

 _Glaring at him, the ravernette scoffed._

 _"...It's Madara."_

Like watching a movie, the events played on in Naruto and Sasuke's vision. After their final attacks collided, the two only saw white, before finding themself in some sort of void. Unsure of what was going on, thinking it was some sort of trick made by the other, with Naruto being unable to contact Kurama, they were ready to point fingers, when the scenes played out.

The two watched silently, having a guess on what was going on.

They were watching their past lives. Their incarnations.

From the beginning as Ashura and Indra, leading to their deaths.

To the reincarnations to come afterwards and their battles.

To the beginning Era of Hashirama and Madara.

To even their own births.

They watched this, and more, play before their eyes. And with each scene, Naruto's frown deepened more and more, as Sasuke watched stoically.

As the scenes displayed all the battles and trials each had faced, from Naruto's battle with Pein, to Sasuke battling Itachi, both were silent, until Naruto spoke up.

"What will happen now?" He asked. Sasuke was silent, merely watching as Itachi transferred his Mangekyo to his past self. "Is one of us going to kill the other, and just be reborn again?" He asked, as Sasuke closed his eyes. "Centuries of combat and war, reincarnating and fighting, over and over. I...I'm tired."

"Just what do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked, speaking up. "Accept that we could just laugh and hug and everything will be better? Don't be an idiot. Peace can't be achieved through love and happiness. That's a fool's dream."

"But look at what's been accomplished!" Naruto shouted, turning to Sasuke. "All the villages and shinobi, came together to stop Obito! To stop Madara!"

Sasuke glared at him. "And you think this temporary peace will last?! All it takes is one kunai in someone's back, and people will be pointing fingers and throwing accusations! Then things will go back to how they were before the war! With death and murder!"

"I won't let that happen!" Naruto shouted.

"Stop being an idiot!" Sasuke shouted back. "So you got a power-up, big deal! You're just one person, baka! You're not some god! Not even that old Sage could keep the peace for long! Look what happened! All it took was picking his youngest as his successor, and a century long blood feud happened! Hell, I'm actually starting to think Kaguya's illusion idea might not sound so bad! It's better than false hope for a peace that will never come true!"

"And what?! You think killing the kages will solve anything?! You do that, and the whole world will hate you! Is that what you want?!"

"If taking the hate of the whole world means peace, then yes!"

Both growing silent, glaring at the other, the two old friends turned away from the other.

"...I promised Ero-Sennin. I promised Nagato, Tou-san. I promised Kurama, that I would not let the cycle of hatred keep spinning. That I would stop it, and end it."

"Then you're a fool."

"And you're not? Even if you make everyone hate you, it'll only be for so long."

Scoffing, Sasuke looked at the blonde. "So what, it's hopeless? Either we kill one another, and this stupid reincarnating thing keeps going, or go back to, what, a few more years of false peace, before it starts again?"

Silent, Naruto thought on it. He didn't know what to say. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Sasuke was right. Maybe it was foolish to think you could completely stop war and hatred. Everyone feels anger, it was part of being human. But he also couldn't say Kaguya's plan was the ideal one. To live in a world of lies. But what other choice was there? Raising his head, he looked at the void, watching as scenes of his life began playing out. His battle with Haku, the Forest of Death, the Sand-Sound Invasion, and everything else that has happened.

 _'What should I do?'_

 _"Even I can tell that hatred is spreading. I wanted to do something about it … but I don't know what … but I believe… that someday the day will come when people truly understand one another! If I can't find the answer, it will be up to you to do it!"_

The words of Jiraiya rang through his mind. Looking at the scenes, he smiled softly as he watched his first meeting with Konohamaru. Watching the times he played with the Third's grandson and his friends. His meeting with Inari. Times he met up with Kurenai-sensei and her daughter. He watched the meeting with his mother, his father, meeting the latter in the war, and saying goodbye to the deceased kage.

"We make sure there is peace...and trust the future generation in maintaining it."

Looking at him, Sasuke raised a brow. Naruto looked at him, smiling. "Our job as shinobi, is to protect our village, and everyone in it. To protect the next generation, so they can grow to take our place in the future, where they will protect the next. So let's trust them, show them that peace is worth fighting for and protecting. Maybe they can do it. Maybe not. But we won't know unless we try. And if they have trouble, we'll help them."

Staring at the blonde in silence, Sasuke closed his eyes. "Do you really think they can do it?"

"Kids tend to surprise you." Naruto said, smirking.

Silent for a while, thinking on it, Sasuke huffed, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Guess things couldn't be any worse than they already are. Besides, I suppose it's better than nothing."

Chuckling, Naruto nodded, before he started to cough. Covering his mouth, he coughed, before stopping. Pulling his mouth away, he frowned, looking at the blood on his hand. Sighing, he raised his head up to the whiteness of the void. "Guess we really did a number on each other." He muttered.

Frowning, Sasuke nodded, looking at their states. He already knew where they were.

They were in Limbo.

 _The meeting point of Life and Death._

With the state they were in, there was no questioning it. Their final attacks, powered by the Yin and Yang Powers granted by the Six Path Sage, did major damage. Gone, were their dominant arms, the ones used to hold the attacks, leaving nothing from the elbow down.

But that was not the last of it. Unlike their first battle years ago, this time their attacks…

 _Hit their target._

In the middle of their chests, were large, wide, gaping holes. The sizes of fists and then some, with a clear cut through, bits of their hearts taken. Blood still dripped from the holes, gushing out with every movement and twitch.

They were dying, Sasuke knew that much. So did Naruto.

Yet, for the moment, neither cared. They just wanted whatever time they had left to relax.

"Ending aside...that was a good battle."

"Hn."

"It was a tie by the way."

"Please, I struck you first."

"Yeah right! We hit each other at the same time! So tie!"

"You're just saying that cause you don't want to admit you lost."

"Fuck you, teme!"

Once more going silent, the two simply stood there. From their backs, either known to each other or not, small spheres of energy came out of their backs, before enlarging and taking form, becoming Ashura and Indra, the two brothers shooting small glares at the other, before looking at their latest incarnations.

"...You ready to do this, teme?"

"Hn...whatever, dobe."

Raising a hand, the two entwined their fingers with the other, as behind them, Ashura and Indra did the same.

 _"Release"_

* * *

All around the planet, those who have been cocooned by the Shinju, began to unwrap, being set free.

The mighty branches of the Shinju began to weaken, dying, some falling to the ground with a mighty thud.

Murmurs and looks of confusion were heard, everyone wondering what had happened.

Seeing people around them being freed from the Shinju, Sakura smiled happily. Kakashi also smiled, looking at the direction Sasuke and Naruto were at. "They did it."

The only one not smiling, was Hagoromo. He had sensed that after many lives, his sons have managed to make peace with one another. That his hopes that the latest incarnations would be to ones to end the conflict, were not misplaced. And yet…

 _"Why do I feel, that things are not over?"_

* * *

The once great Valley of the End, was not nothing more than rubble. The great statues, completely destroyed.

The former storm has passed, leaving beams of light to pierce through the clouds, shining down on the valley.

One beam shined down on a cliff, were two figures laid. Side by side, arms gone, blood dried on the ground, joining together. With gaping holes in their chest, eyes closed.

Sasuke Uchiha's chest laid still, no longer breathing. Any life left within him was but a tiny spark, soon to be extinguished.

Naruto Uzumaki would soon follow him. His Uzumaki blood and Kurama doing what they could to keep him alive, to no avail. The mighty earth prisons in the sky, began to break apart, the hold Sasuke's Rinnegan had on them, vanishing. With mighty roars, they landed on the ground with great shakes.

 **"Naruto!"** Kurama shouted in worry, running towards the only one he would call his friend, his siblings following him.

Weakly, Naruto opened his eyes. Seeing Kurama through blurry vision, Naruto gave a weak smile. "Hey...Kurama."

 **"Damn it brat! Why do you always have to kill yourself?!"** Kurama scolded.

"Just...happens...I...guess..."

 **"Stop talking, baka! Let me heal you!"**

 ** _"What do you think I'm doing!"_** Yin-Kurama shouted through their connection. **_"I'm doing what I can to heal him, but nothing's working!"_**

"It's...alright...guys. I'm...okay with...dying."

 **"Stop talking nonsense!"** Kurama shouted, red eyes stinging, tears gathering, nearly shedding tears for the first time in a thousand years, not since the Old Man first died.

"Kurama...I told you...you would be...free." Naruto muttered, breathing lowly. "I asked...Kakashi...to tell...everyone...to leave...you guys...alone...you deserve...your freedom."

No longer able to hold back, Kurama began crying, the others doing so as well, as they watched the one their father foretold would bring them together, dying.

 **"Baka...what about your dream! Weren't you always going on about becoming Hokage?!"**

Naruto smiled softly, gazing up at the sky. "It's okay...I'm good...with saving the world…"

 **"You're breaking your promise!"** Kurama roared. **"I thought you never did that!"**

"Guess...there are….some promises….that can't...be kept."

The area going silent, the Biju watched sadly, as the Child of Prophecy, and Savior of the World...was nearing his end.

"Kurama..."

 **"Yeah...Naruto?"**

"Stop being...such a jerk...smile more...would you?" He muttered, the light slowly leaving his eyes.

Choking back a sob, Kurama grunted. **"Screw you...kit."**

A single chuckle left Naruto's lips. "Baka...fox..."

Finally, the light left Naruto's eyes. The ground shook, as Kurama let out a mighty roar, heard for miles.

Suddenly, something happened.

A spark.

A spark of electricity.

A _violet_ spark, occuring in mid air, not but a good distance past the cliffside.

Soon, another spark burst forth. This one blue. The red. Orange. Yellow. Green. And more, and more, and _more_. The sound of crackling rising in volume, til it echoed through the landscape.

Sparks of multicolored lighting began forming in the air, catching the Biju's attention, as they looked at the generating cluster of sparks in confusion.

What came next, did not come with a _boom_ , but with a _flash_.

With a blinding flash of light, the very air _shattered_ like glass, leaving an opening to what could only be described as a **_vortex_** of a rainbow of colors.

It would have been pretty...if it didn't begin sucking air in with great force. While nothing the Biju couldn't handle, the bodies of Naruto and Sasuke did not have the same comfort, as they began to get pulled in.

 ** _"Kit!"_** Kurama shouted, seeing the body of his friend get pulled into the strange vortex, and that he could **not** allow! Even if his friend was dead, he would ensure he got a hero's burial! So, he threw his arm forward, hoping to grab the blonde's body.

He managed to do so, grabbing it just when it was mere feet from the vortex. He also unintentionally grabbed hold of the Uchiha's body, burying it under his arm, but he didn't care. Saving Naruto was more important.

However, it seemed his save was for not, when suddenly, his arm began glowing, followed by the rest of his body, Naruto's body glowing in color as well. **"What the?!"** Then, to Kurama's panic, his arm began to get sucked in. Not into the vortex.

But into Naruto.

 **"Not again!"** With a shout, Kurama was pulled into Naruto, his siblings calling out his name. Unknown to everyone, Sasuke's body began glowing as well, before, from his mouth, a wisp of light escaped, before entering Naruto, before the glowing vanished.

With nothing holding him, the body of Naruto Uzumaki, was sucked into the vortex. Seemingly finished, the vortex began closing itself, before soon disappearing without a trace, leaving the stunned eight Bijuu, corpse of Sasuke Uchiha, and the fast approaching allied shinobi.

* * *

In what could only be described as a tunnel of colors, the body of Naruto Uzumaki was sailing calmly. Around him, colored sparks of lightning coursed and surged. A few bolts licking the body, but nothing more.

And within the body, the last amount of Naruto's life, finally left.

Through parted lips, a small ball of light flew out, floating softly upward. As the ball flew higher and higher...two small, tiny, pieces at the bottom, broke off, before floating down, and re-entering the mouth. Undisturbed, the ball of light soared up and high, before vanishing.

Then, from the sides, bolts of different colored lightning shot out, crashing into the deceased body, making it thrash lifelessly, before it started to glow, becoming brighter, and brighter, until no appearance could be seem. The light grew in size, before becoming a sphere of light. It then seemingly began picking up speed, stretching as it shot through the endless tunnel, its form stretching thinner and thinner.

Before all of a sudden, it _split._

What was one, became two.

The beams of light raced through the tunnel, racing one another. At times spinning around in twirls like a dance. Shooting down the tunnel, there seemed to be no end in sight, until the unexpected happened, and ahead of them, a bright light formed, with the beams heading towards it.

Getting closer and closer, the beams spun around each other, before entering the light.

* * *

Planet Earth

It was a special inhabited planet.

75% Water

15% Land

Populated by over a billion creatures living on it, known as _homo-sapiens_. Or _"humans"._

These humans, were a common level race, old in advancement in comparison to the rest of the intellectual universe, unknown to them. They believed themselves alone in the universe, but they were wrong.

But that was not the focus here. No, the focus is on what's about to occur.

The world was divided on positions of power. Countries to the West focused more on the manufacturing and development of weapons and technological advancement in comparison to the other side of the world.

However, in recent decades, a new shift of power made its way to the East, centering around a lone mass of land known as Japan.

A new evolutionary state of humans has appeared. Some humans began developing strange and unique abilities. Abilities ranging from being able to glow brightly, to strength far above normal. Further studies revealed that these certain humans showed certain traits that labeled them as potential hosts to these powers, evident by an extra joint in their pinky toe. Scientists and scholars were unable to discover the cause or origins of these abilities, but have discovered that these manifestations of abilities were genetic, and labeled these powers as _"Quirks"_.

Many humans with Quirks began using their newfound abilities for various usage. From aiding them in their everyday lives, to becoming famous or rich, to even committing crimes.

However, one individual began using their power to help people, using them to help those in need, and stopping crime. This example of bravery and selflessness gave way to inspire others who began following their example. Before long, the concept of _Superheroes_ were no longer merely fiction, as with the shift of power, attention was drawn, and bigger threats than robbery began to appear.

Some believe that these manifestations of powers were the work of some higher power, gifts by the deities above.

But for every good, there must be something bad.

Quirks began appearing in bad people, who for one reason or another, began using their powers to hurt the innocent, or target heroes, for arrogance or greed, no one knew.

As such, came the rise of _Villains_.

And they were not the only ones, as creatures of monstrous size, shape and stature also began appearing, causing destruction wherever they went. For humans were not the only beings with Quirks, animals being able to possess them as well, for reasons still not known.

Battles would occur every day, every year, with no end in sight…

Until _he_ appeared. Someone with unrivaled strength, unrivaled courage, and unrivaled will.

A symbol of hope for all those in need.

A symbol of peace for those in their darkest hour.

A symbol of what a _true_ hero was meant to be.

 _All Might_

A hero that brought hope to civilians, inspiration to heroes upcoming and professional, and fear to villains everywhere.

Through his example of courage and power, a new Age of Heroes began, and the status of power became cemented.

But like winds of change, something new was coming. Something that would alter everyone's lives forever.

It began, as it often does, as a normal day in the continent of the United States. People were living their daily lives. Mothers made breakfast for their families, kids going to school, fathers heading off to work, and the sun shined brightly. Cars drove the streets as people walked the sidewalks, passing by televisions on displays, showing the news as it went about the new and important. Like any other day, everything started out calm and peaceful.

But then again, any memorable event starts _unexpectedly_ and with a nice, loud _bang_.

A thunderous boom bellows out seemingly from nowhere, catching everyone off-guard. At first everybody thought an explosion occurred somewhere, but there was no pillar of smoke, nor any shaking of the ground. Another thunderous boom bellowed out, followed by another, and another. Then it came. Rain, falling down on them in a sudden gush, but before it even started, it ended. Plus, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Eventually, all eyes looked toward the sky in confusion, and that's then they saw... ** _it_** _._

The sky...

It was _opening up_.

Everyone around the country could only stare in disbelief, as like the making of a hurricane, the sky, and what little clouds there were, began to _warp_ , twisting and turning, circling around the center, before like a spectacle from the _god(s)_ above, a large tear began forming, growing in the sky. Like a fissure in the ground, the sky opened and split, revealing a mystifying realm of green and gray colors. Then they saw strands of thunder and lightning begin to weave around the epicenter, like static on a conductor, the cracking of thunder ringing loud and clear to anyone within hearing range. And then, it grew in amount, lightning shooting outward, thunder rumbling against all ears. Fearing the worst, the people began to flee to their homes, getting off the streets in panic, questions and demands on what was happening.

Stationed policemen and women attempted to calm the masses, to no avail.

The spectacle stretched far and wide for many to see. Calls to the government and White House were made, only for all power to suddenly go dark throughout the whole continent.

Oceans shook and stirred, waves dancing wildly, and through it all, the storm that was the tear grew worse.

Meanwhile, across the sea, in the land of the Rising Sun, at the Hero Association HQ within the monitor room, every worker was scrambling to try and figure out what this phenomenon was.

"What the hell is going on?!" A bearded worker shouted as he looked up at all the screens as they flashed red, error signs displaying on all of them.

"Sir! Satellites are picking up a massive unknown energy reading located to the West! We are attempting to locate the cause, but any further scans go off before we can get anything!" Another worker with glasses shouted. The workers at the smaller monitors were scanning the strange anomaly as best they could. Suddenly, a female worker noticed that the energy levels were beginning to spike from the readings.

"Whatever the cause is, it might be a Level Dragon or even God!" She exclaimed, making the bearded worker look at her in shock. They hadn't had a Level God crisis since…

"Get me the cause, damn it!" He shouted as everyone continued to try and get answers.

"Sir! The energy levels of the anomaly are starting to register off the scale!" She shouted, just as sparks began to fly on her station, making her yelp. The same thing started to happen with the other stations. Just then, everyone looked at the big screen and saw a bright light shine before the monitor went black.

"Kami help us all." The bearded worker muttered.

Back at the location of the tear, things began to grow more chaotic as the ground began shaking, causing everyone to shout in fear as buildings began cracking from the pressure.

A homeless man in the streets held up a sign _"The End Has Come! I Told You!"_

Just when everyone believed the very planet was about to crack, the shaking stopped. Everyone blinked, wondering what just happened.

And they get their answer, when a flash of light began to shine from the tear. Then, like falling meteors, _they_ came.

Two bright streaks of light shot out from the tear, trails of light marking the skies, as the streaks shot downward, seemingly aiming into the waters below. However, midway down, they curved upward, shooting into the sky above, spinning around the other like some air show, before they suddenly split apart, and away from the other, shooting across the skies, cutting through clouds like knives. Those below followed with their eyes as the beams of light, shot off through the skies, into the distance, until they vanished.

Everyone who saw this, stared in silence, trying to comprehend what just happened.

* * *

It was just a normal day in the country of Japan. People were living their daily lives. Young people born with quirks were setting their sights on joining the closest Hero Academy. The heroes themselves were enjoying the moments of peace as they patrolled their various areas. Moments such as these make people forget their troubles and have them believe that nothing could ever break this blissful quiet.

However, unknown to them, their peace was about to get rudely interrupted.

Out at sea, two fast missiles of light cut through the water, heading off in different directions, but strangely enough, the same location.

As if drawn there.

As both lights began closing in on their locations, they began to dim in glow, becoming fainter and fainter, until shadows began to appear inside the lights.

All of a sudden, once close enough, the lights arched upward, shooting to the sky, before coming down, one light heading towards a large landmass in the middle of the ocean, the other towards a smaller, but still relatively big, island.

Condensing, the lights lost their trails, becoming spheres of light before, simultaneously, they came crashing down, causing the land and ocean to shake.

* * *

 ** _Minutes Prior - Musutafu_**

Walking down the street, grocery bags in hand, was a large, old, but very fit and muscular man. Standing at a jaw dropping 8'2", towering over the people he passed by, the old man grunted, feeling an all too familiar growing ache in his back. Damn age. Raising one hand, the old man scratched a spot under his nose, over the wide white mustache he had.

Turning around a corner, the man began going up a street, soon reaching an almost empty neighborhood. This was a place where monster sightings would usually occur. However, that stopped when he moved in. Though no one else decided to move back in, mostly in fear of him.

Not that he was a bad person, or anything. Things just tended to... _break_ if he wasn't careful. So it was mostly for everyone's best interest that he lived alone.

Spotting his house, his lips twitched slightly upward.

No place like home.

As he approached, something suddenly happened, as from the sky above, something came falling down, and crashed right into the empty house he passed by.

Pausing in step as the harsh gusts of wind passed around him, not effecting him at all, the man glanced at the now ruined building, a massive cloud of dust covering it, before it faded away. Debating whether he should check it out, he shook his head, and continued on. _'Some hero will check it out, or whatever.'_ He thought. It wasn't his problem.

However, he made it barely 5 steps, before stopping. Cursing to himself, the man turned around, and walked toward the ruined house.

Placing the bags down, he entered the wreckage. He had to be glad that no one lived in it, less weight on his conscience. Looking around, he wondered what could have been the cause of the crash, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. He was about to turn around and head home, when his ears picked up a sound. It sounded like...groaning?

Turning back to the rubble, he sighed, and moved closer. Looking around, he tried to find the cause of the groan, when he came upon a strange sight he wasn't expecting to see, even in a place like Japan.

There, laying in the middle of a crater in the rubble, was a young woman, looking about 16 or so. She had long sunkissed blonde hair spread out around her, average skin complex, with strange lines on her cheeks, resembling whiskers on a cat, and lastly…

She was naked.

Blinking, the old man shook his head, turned around, counted to 10, and then turned back around.

Yep, there really was a naked girl in front of him. A large hand moving up, he rubbed his forehead, groaning. "I don't have the life to spend dealing with this bullshit."

He thought about leaving her, but knew even he wasn't stupid enough to leave a young, admittedly cute, woman alone naked for some sicko to come across and take advantage of her. "Oh, fuck me sideways." Grumbling, the old man approached the girl. Taking off the large coat he wore, his favorite coat, he draped it over her from, covering her up, before picking her up in his arms.

 _Clack!_

Blinking at the sound of metal hitting the ground, the man looked down, and spotted something at his feet.

It looked like a headband, with a metal plate stitched on it, with a strange symbol in the center, resembling an arrow or something. Raising a brow at it, he carefully knelt down and grabbed it, making sure the girl didn't fall. Looking at it, he figured it belonged to the girl, and placed it on top of her, before making his way out of the wrecked house. Picking his grocery bags back up, he made his way home.

"Kid, you better have a good fucking explanation when you wake up."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the lone island, the inhabitants gave shouts of surprise as the ground began shaking. People wondered what could be the cause.

Unbeknownst to them, in an empty area far from any people , several buildings laid in ruins, completely destroyed. The cause, was a smoking crater. Within the crater, a figure laid in the center. The smoke clearing, it revealed a young woman, with long blonde hair spread out around her. On her cheeks were three thin lines, resembling whiskers. Her shoulders bare, giving anyone the idea that she was without clothing, with the only thing covering her modesty, was a long red cloak with black flames at the bottom.

The girl laid still, as if slumbering peacefully, when all of a sudden, her eyes snapped open, revealing blood red eyes, the pupils were vertical slits, and finally the sclera were dark backgrounds of blackness. Slowly sitting up, the girl looked around in curiosity, a tight hold on the cloak. Turning around, she sat up on her hands, before pushing herself on her knees. Arms moved unconsciously, entering the cloak's arm sleeves. With a hand keeping the front closed, she got up, still looking around.

Suddenly, hearing a sound, she turned around in a snap, her teeth bared and lips pulled back in a beastly snarl. Growling like a wild animal, she began running on all fours out of the crater, heading off into the city.

Unbeknownst to all, the moment the two blonde girls landed, their world was forever changed.

* * *

 ** _End of Prologue_**

 ** _The End of Naruto Uzumaki...or is it?_**

 ** _You Read._**

 ** _Now Review. Would you kindly?_**


End file.
